


A Child

by StickyHoneycombKitty



Series: Quinn's MCYT Hybrid AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Also I don't ship myself with Phil :/, Child, Hybrid AU, I didn't mean to do it so much tho, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, mcyt - Freeform, mcyt hybrid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyHoneycombKitty/pseuds/StickyHoneycombKitty
Summary: A lost child is found by a king.
Series: Quinn's MCYT Hybrid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Lost and Found

Niki clutches a baby close to her chest as she runs. Her lungs were burning and her legs felt like they were about to give but she had to keep going. She ducks slightly as an arrow wizzes past her head, so close that she felt it part the air. 

She thinks for a moment how lucky it was that she was a rabbit hybrid, making it slightly easier to run and dodge. That thought was quickly taken back as an arrow tears through her left shoulder. She bites back a scream and quickly moves the blanket that was covering the baby, wanting to make sure none of her blood got onto him.

Her arm shakes as she continues to hold the baby in her left arm, using her right to reach into her inventory and pull out an enderpearl. She stops running for a moment and launches the blue-ish pearl as far as she could into the forest up ahead. 

She dives to the side as an arrow almost hits her again and she runs in that direction, hoping to buy herself a few more seconds of time. She feels the disorienting feeling of teleporting and now she is surrounded by trees. She walks quickly, soon finding a tree with a rather large hole in the trunk.

She peers inside and smiles softly when she sees that it’s empty and fairly clean. She looks at the baby in her arms and softly pats his head. She slowly reaches and sets him in the hole, making sure he was somewhat comfortable. She felt bad for doing this, but he would be safer this way. 

The baby coos and reaches a tiny hand towards her. Tears make her vision blur and she softly shushes him “Shh, big sis will be back soon.” She whispers before moving some growing vines in front of the opening to hide him better.

She takes a shaky breath and takes off running, tears silently dripping down her face. Only 15 seconds after she left, the hunters ran past the tree concealing the baby. None of them stop, still thinking that Niki had the child in her arms.

The baby was quiet, playing with the name that was embroidered in the corner of the soft blanket.

\-------

King Philza had finally managed to have a day off, leaving the staff to take care of the castle for the day. 

He was gliding over the forest at the edge of his kingdom, flying just above the tops of the trees. As he passed over a clearing, he heard the sharp cries of a baby. He startles and instantly stops moving when he hears it. He was confused, wondering how and why a baby was so far out here. 

He flies around the nearby area, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He was quite worried, concerned about why the baby was being so loud and he wonders if it was hurt.

He finally pin-points the source of the crying and lands, approaching the tree. He pushes the vines to the side and looks inside, seeing a baby and a light blue blanket. He reaches and picks the baby up, examining him to see if he was hurt at all. 

The baby was very clearly a hybrid of some sort, having two thin tail, horns, and pointed ears. The left side of his face was a dark purple with white freckles scattered around. Phil was a bit confused, not being able to identify what kind of hybrid the child was.

The baby appears to be unharmed, but is definitely cold and hungry. Phil rocks the little one as he examines the tree for a few moments. His frown deepens as he sees dried blood on the tree, now knowing that whoever had left the baby there most likely didn’t survive. 

Phil looks down at the baby to see it has fallen asleep and he carefully takes his cloak off, wrapping it around the infant to keep him warm. He crouches slightly, his large brown wings spreading out fully.

He takes off, being sure to keep the baby steady as to not wake him. He shivers as he flies through the cold air but he keeps the child wrapped in the warm clothing. He tries to wrack his brain for what kind of hybrid it could be but it still came up with nothing. He also has a brief thought about what kind of food the child would eat but he decides he could ask someone else about it. 

It didn’t take much longer for him to get to the castle, where he lands outside of the front gate. The guards just nod at him and open it, allowing him to quickly walk into the building. He heads towards the nursery and quietly opens the door. He was a bit surprised to see his oldest son standing over the crib of his youngest son. He could see that the older boy was playing with the younger, shaking a noisy baby toy.

Phil sees Wilbur turn and look at him, smiling. He just smiles back and quickly heads to where the caretaker was cleaning up some toys. She startles slightly as she glances at him when he gets closer “Oh, King Phil! What can I do for you?” Her voice was soft. She was some kind of demon hybrid, the only way to tell was the skin colored horns on her head and the thin blue tail that stayed close to her body at all times. 

She stands up and turns, looking at him. Phil doesn’t say anything as he uncovers the baby, unwrapping the cloak so she could see. She makes a surprised noise and stares at the baby for several moments. “Where- Where did you find a baby!?” She reaches out to take the baby and Phil lets her.

She cradles the baby and instantly starts rocking him. “I heard him crying in the forest. I couldn’t leave him out in the cold so of course I brought him home.” Phil explains and watches the baby as he wakes up. She nods and was already in her mom mode. She watches the baby as she instantly grabs an already made bottle and puts it near the fireplace to heat it up. 

“I’m unsure of what kind of hybrid he is.” Phil comments and looks at the child in her arms, taking note of his mis-matched eye colors. “Perhaps he’s some species of demon like you are.” He suggests. She hums in thought before shaking her head “I don’t think so. Most demon hybrids are automatically able to tell when someone else is a demon. I don’t smell any demon-like scent on him.”

Phil presses his mouth into a thin line. “It’s going to be difficult to figure out what he will eat.” He glances back to where his sons were, seeing that WIlbur was looking at the baby with curiosity. He looks back to the caretaker to see her pick the bottle up and test the temperature before offering it to the infant. “Yeah, he seems to be about 7 months old so that means he’ll need to be switched to solid foods soon.” 

The baby reaches one clawed hand and tries to grip the bottle as he starts to drink from it. Both Phil and Quinn, the caretaker, were startled as he starts to produce a static-filled purr. Phil finds the noise to be vaguely familiar in some way but he couldn’t place it. “I’ve heard that noise before but I’m not sure where from.” He states and takes a step closer.

Quinn looks at him “Oh, well then I guess that gets us slightly closer to figuring out what he could be.” She smiles and continues watching the baby before having a realization. “Does he have a name?” She asks, looking back up at the winged man. Phil just gave her a blank stare before lifting up one finger, looking at the blanket that the infant had been wrapped in. 

He points to the corner where a name was stitched in purple thread. “It says ‘Ranboo’ on this blanket he was wrapped in. Quinn smiles and looks down at Ranboo “Perfect, I think it really suits him actually.” Phil just nods in agreement and stares at the child.

Right then, he made the decision. He was going to keep this child.


	2. Food Requirements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil tries to feed baby Ranboo
> 
> This is short but I wanted to write it  
> Also sorry about all the self-inserting-  
> I just felt like it when writing I guess

It had been about a month since Phil had found Ranboo. Ranboo was a very happy, well behaved baby, hardly ever crying or fussing. It was still a mystery as to what kind of hybrid the child was, but it always seemed to be on the tip of Phil’s tongue every time an odd noise was created by the baby.

Over the past few days, Ranboo starts to refuse milk. At first Phil and Quinn were worried that he wasn’t feeling well, but they realized that he most likely was almost ready for solid food. 

Hybrids tended to grow up a bit faster than a human would, already starting to need solid food only at around 8 months old. Each type of hybrid would need what their species mainly eats to grow properly so it was extremely important for them to figure out what Ranboo ate.

Phil plays with Ranboo as he sits in a high chair, Tommy sitting in one on the other side. Phil glances at Quinn who was looking in the fridge. She had quickly become a mother figure for the two babies, even though she vehemently denied it. She grabs several different types of food and sets them on the counter. “Well, let’s test a few things and see if he accepts them.” She suggests.

“Good idea.” Phil grins and first grabs a little bit of cooked meat to give to Ranboo. He holds the meat out to Ranboo first, letting the child sniff it first. He, along with everyone else in the kitchen, jumps as a loud static screech comes from the child. The sound was unbelievably loud and as it faded, there was a leftover ringing that faded after a few seconds. 

Phil stares at the clearly now upset child before glancing to look at Quinn. She has the same confused and surprised expression that he has himself. It was silent only for a moment. “Well, I guess he doesn’t like meat.” Quinn started to laugh a little and went to Tommy, picking him up to rock him because he had gotten scared from the noise. 

Phil calms Ranboo down before grabbing an apple slice and holding it close to the child’s mouth. Ranboo looks at it and sniffs it. He doesn’t seem to mind the smell and opens his mouth, letting Phil feed him the fruit. He has a bit of difficulty eating the apple since he only has tiny sharp teeth but manages to do it. He makes the static-purr noise that signifies that he liked the apple. 

Phil smiles widely, glad that he found something that the kid would eat. He reaches and grabs some lettuce, offering to Ranboo. He sniffs it and seems to really like the smell and starts to eat it but quickly spits it out. “Hm, maybe he needs some other kind of vegetable? It seemed like he liked the smell of it.” Quinn commented with a small smile.

Phil just nods “Yeah, but we could figure that out later now that we know he likes apples. Now we just need to buy a lot of apples.” Quinn laughs and Phil joins in softly.


End file.
